Spartan 118
by CrimsonSpartan118
Summary: The Spartan 3 Program is underway to honor Master Chief memory
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: okay lets get all the stupid stuff out the way i dont own Halo or anything created by bungie if i did i would have made a female spartan to fall in love with MC but i didn't so all i can do is make fics about it**

**Halo**

**A New Beginning A New Spartan**

**Chapter 1**

**Spartan 118**

After the loss of our greatest hero Master Chief Spartan 117 who risked all to save Earth and Humanity from the Covenant and Flood.  
All we can do is honor his memory is by reinstating the spartan program and make great heros like Master Chief again...

**2 Years later...**

at the planet of Reach the rebuiltion of the spartan program is underway the first new test subject for Spartan 3 is a 16 year old female by the name of Sara Ashton blond blue eyes 6'4 lean frame for quick running and quick killing excels in everything that the Master Chief excelled in.

**BRIinnnngngg...**

**CRASH...**

ah...what time is it Sara said looking at where her once stood alarm clock now more of grunt who got shot by shotgun man thats 1,000th one i really need to buy a indestructible clock said Sara or you could just inplant me into your head said Jacob No just because your a AI doesn't mean you cant be perverted said Sara as she remeished about the time she had put Jacob into her head she never came out her room since Jacob had done a full body scan on her and sent it to the other AI for them to have a look at lets just say that everyone would try to use x-ray on her when she was in her suit even though they didn't have x-ray vison...

**KNOCK...KNOCK**

**COMMING** yelled Sara...wonder who that could be thought Sara as she strolled over to the door she opened it to find Dr. Robert Scoff uhh.. how can i help you doctor said Sara well we need to do the surgery and see if your body can handle the changes that are going to be made to it said Dr. Scoff. Alright...so what time is the surgery said Sara well it be about 2:00 said Dr. Scoff alright ill be there said Sara.

Sorry this was so short guys but i want your reviews or flames to let me know if i should contiune or not if you dont think i should then ill practice more on my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo**

**A New Life A New Death**

**Chapter 2**

**Spartan 118**

**101...102...103..104..105...118...**done said Sara **You have Email** **said her laptop** computer hmm wonder who that could be said Sara as she got up and walked over to her laptop and read the notice she got from the doctor to be at his office at 2:00 hmm what time is it now... 1:30 **ahhh** im never gonna make it said Sara as she quickly got undress and got into the shower cleaned herself and got out and went to her dresser and put some clean clothes on and left her house and ran to the doctors office for her surgery.

Finaly I can be a spartan just like Master Chief thought Sara as she ran to the doctors office eluding pedestrains and the like as she ran past them in a blur trying to get to the doctors office on time without being late which she only had 5 mins left...

**4 Mins Later**

Ahh...finaly...made..it...huffingly said Sara as she tryed to grasp enough breath to fill her devoid of air lungs and calm her blood down to a rather plesant pumping rate ahh I see you made it said Doctor Robert as he looked up from his desk to see a sweating and red faced blonnd girl looking at him tiredly so what are we going to be doing Doctor said Sara well we going to be increasing your derabillity of your body and muscles and going make it so your brain can process infromation 2x faster then a normal human and we going make it so your nerves will be more enhanced so that as soon as your brain gives your hand a signal it will already have been done in .1 mili sec said Doctor Robert Sara just stared at him dumastruck thats increadbile sayed Sara Well thats what happens when you become part machine said Doctor Robert a machine? said Sara yes most of your body will be part machine you will be a android sorda just more human you still be able have children and produce milk and all that but you wont be having periods im sure your glad for that said Doctor Robert how is that possible how you going stop me from having periods? said Sara well like I said we are going to make your body more derbile so every part of it must be strong even your reproduction organs and the like said Doctor Robert I see said Sara will you increase my height said Sara we proably add 2 inches said Doctor Roberts not to much woman were made to be shorter then man so they wouldn't be targeted by others so easily and so your body has closure to create the baby and produce the milk said Doctor Robert I see so does that mean my breasts will get bigger? asked a red faced Blond eh...heh... yes they will about D cup i believe said a now red faced Doctor wha...D cup said Sara as she looked at her small breasts.

Yes for some reason womans breasts get bigger while a mans umm...penis gets alot bigger and wider sayed Doctor Robert ehh... can we just start the operation doctor sayed a blushing Sara uhh...yes right away **NURSE!! **I need a room 118 preped and ready for the Spartan surgery said Doctor Robert

**well thats the end for chapter 2 tell me what yall think and can you plz give ideas for chapter 3**


End file.
